Fairy Tales can't be true? Can they?
by notperfectbutfunny
Summary: Lucy is the girl, who run off from her house. She goes on a trip around a world. This was her dream. One year later Lucy's past finds her who will safe her now?


**AN: Hi! It's my first time writing fanfic and writing in english! :D I hope you gonna like this Nalu one shot! ^~^ (Please don't mind bad spelling and grammar :( I'm new at this!)**

 ***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL***

Lucy was traveling around the world for one year now. Girl run off from her home when she was 16. She never even think of returning to cold and empty house. Jude Heartphillia, her father, was very rich and popular in business environment, but he didn't know thing about love. Since his wife, Lucy's mother, Layla died he couldn't love anymore. It was like his feelings died when the heart of his beloved wife stopped beating. Blonde haired girl never wanted to let her father down, but she couldn't live like that anymore. So she decided to go on an adventure. That was her dream sice she was little kid. Lucy wanted to find her destiny and start to live like there's no tomorrow. Lucy started in Bosco, she didn't like that country. It wasn't comfortable to stay there even for one day, girl was disappointed by it, imagination of novelist was making her to expect that she get to meet really nice guy who is her soul mate and they will be live happily ever after... But that wouldn't happend, I mean live Isn't a Fairy Tale. is it? Anyway girl decided to continue her big trip, she wanted to see more and that's how she ended in Sin, country which was far away from Fiore.

"How did I end up like this?" She asked herself one more time. Blonde was laying on the ground with chain around her wrists and ankles. Her surroundings was very messy and dirty. "Who are those people anyway? I think I saw them before…" She whispered to herself.

That were her father workers. Jude wanted his daughter to marry someone rich with contacts so he could make much more money, to make that happen he ordered to take Lucy back home.

Sound of steps started to spread all over the place where Lucy was.

"Sorry little miss… but this is the last day of your trip. You're coming with me." Middle aged man said with cruel simile. "Mr. Hearthephillia want to see you."

"Father? Don't make me laugh..." Lucy said while getting up from the ground. "It's been year since I left. I don't believe that he missed me, so what he really want?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"Oh so you're smart? I underestimate you a little it seems." He said while laughing. That made Lucy even more irritated. "Okay, okay, I tell you real reasons! Jezz… Just don't give me that scary look! You're really creepy when you do that… You're someone finance now better behave."

"Wha-?" She couldn't finish her sentence. When girl was about to start shouting at man, who kidnap her, someone jump through the window into room. Piece of glass hit men's leg and he fall on his back. Lucy didn't noticed that her enemy was laying on the ground. Her big brown eyes were looking at pink haired boy, who broke into room just few seconds ago. He was wearing black jumper, white scarf and small backpack. Teenager started to look around the room. His eyes stopped at tied girl with surprised look on her face and tears streaming down her checks. Tears of joy.

"What is happening here? A-are you ok?" He asked while coming closer to Lucy.

"Everything is fine... now. Thank you!" She said with the brightest smile he ever saw. Lucy was so happy. He could swear that the air around blond haired girl began to sparkle.

He released her and cuffed Lucy's father empoyee, who hurt his leg. "Should we call cops?" Lucy asked her pink haired savior.

"Nahh No need to do that. They gonna be here in any minute now anyway." He said with cheerful smile.

Lucy tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She asked, all curious.

At the same time the shouts started to coming from outside "Natsu Dragneel! Come out from the building with your hands on back side of your neck. No tricks!" It was police.

"You are THIS Natsu Dragneel?!" She almost fainted. "He is the member of the biggest criminal group in Fiore." They were really famous. They did work like criminals and thiefs, but they were more like heroes. What they stole was stolen already, so in reality they didin't stole anything. And everything what they took was given back to real owners. That's not everything, they saved a lot of people. When they were close to incident, members were always helping with saving others. They didn't trust police so they started be similar organization. People in group were known as the most dangerous and crazy humans in the world so ordinary people never tried to have contact with them. Even if they were heroes. Natsu was one of them. One of "Fairy Tail" group.

"Come!" He said while grabbing her arm. "We need to get out before they get here!" He said with big smile.

"Come where?!" She asked. He took her into his arms "W-what are y-you doing?!" Blonde cried out. "Put me down Natsu!"

"Better hold onto me now. We go to our guild." Natsu started to run really fast with Lucy in his arms. Blonde place her hands on back side of Natsu's neck.

He jumped on higher floor with Lucy still in his arms, which were holding her really strong, yet so delicate. Girl was too scared and amazed by his moves to realize what he said in the first place.

She started to think again. " 'Our guild' you mean? WHA-? FAIRY TAIL BASE?! "

"You can call it like this. But to me this is home." He said with little sharp tone. It wasn't his intention to sound like this, it was just the way he sound like when he's serious.

He climbed onto roof of building and wave to police officers who were standing in front of doors and windows. When they start to shoot with their guns. Pink haired boy simply jump on next roof and shout. "There's a bad guy in the building! He's hurt please take care of him!" And after this he started to run again.

"Oh I forgot to ask… What's your name?"

"Lucy…" She said a little scared.

"So Luigi, since you already was seen with me you're officially new member of our family!" He said with big grin.

"It's LUCY!" She furrowed her brow once again. "And what the heck?!"

"Don't worry! I'm sure everyone will be happy to have you in guild!" He said those words surprising even himself. Natsu never bring anyone to Fairy Tail. Why he want Lucy to be in guild so badly?

At first girl was scared, but when she looked at Natsu there was something what made her feel relaxed. The way he was smiling and those green cat eyes. She felt so comfortable in those warm and strong arms. "I found you… My soul mate." She whisper very quietly to herself. "Maybe Fairy Tales can be true after all?"

 **AN: Hey! It's me again! :D Congrats! You made it! ^-^ If you like that story please leave a sign that you was here!**


End file.
